THE BEACH!
by Chimiri
Summary: The Akatsuki have lost a few members. Getting frustrated the take a VACATION? But they weren’t expecting to run into Hidan’s teenage sister and her gang of rebellious Moonlight members. Note i gave the akatsuki leader a fake name and i put members in.


Love is Troublesome By Maranda C.K. Zaccone 

_**Based on Naruto**_

_**A Chimiri Remicean Story**_

Summary 

_**The Akatsuki have lost a few members and are searching for so one new. Getting frustrated the take a VACATION!? But they weren't expecting to run into Hidan's teenage sister Chimiri and her gang of rebellious 'Moonlight' members, while on the warm beaches of the village hidden in the waves. Maybe the heartless Akatsuki members aren't so heartless after all as the simple harmless trip turns into the possible joining of the two most wanted groups of rouge ninja in all nine hidden villages. Will Itachi fall for the Moonlight's rebellious leader? Or will unwanted complications form between the two when they realize they were childhood friends? And what will happen when a rival group the Fangs shows up that is hated by the Akatsuki and the Moonlight? But does the leader of the Fangs have a thing for Chimiri? Will there presence be able to push the all girl and the all boy group together or cause them to become further apart?**_

_**-Notes and Warnings: Orochimaru is 19 along with the Akatsuki leader every one else is between 15 and 19. Sasori is not a puppet in this one. Main POV is Chimiri's. Confusing I know but love is definitely confusing and when dealing with People who don't speak how the feel very well love is troublesome! Forgive me if some of the characters are well out of character but it is fan**__**fiction!**_

_** Enjoy! **_

Chapter One; A family reunion and A Childhood fight 

_**Akatsuki leader's (Cigo's) P.O.V.**_

_**"WHAAAAAA! Deidei-san stop it that hurts!!!" Tobi whined trying to pull his head out of Deidara's iron grip headlock.**_

_**"Not until you stop whining you little baby! …Yeah" Deidara chukeled giving Tobi a nuggie. Most of the Akatsuki were laughing their butts of at the seen in front of them. Of course there was some cool tempered exceptions Itachi, Sesshomaru, and Sasori just stood there and chukeled. It was odd to see my Akatsuki members like this they were all in swim trunks and about seven of us had t-shirts on. Some things about them surprised me such as Zetsu's venues-flytrap was removable, the marks on Sesshomaru's face were real, and Orochimaru's skin was a white as his face.**_

"_**HAHAHA can you guys be any more immature?" Kisame managed between laughs.**_

"_**Ha your one to talk Kisame." Hidan chukeled.**_

"_**Why you!" Kisame said running at Hidan large sward in hand. (Yes he brought the big chakra eating sward sigh.)**_

_**I smacked the charging shark-man upside the head and said, "Enough fooling around we're here."**_

"_**YES! Relaxation here we come!" Tobi yelled only to be smacked by Deidara.**_

_**When we entered the Kilo Beach area we were shocked at what we saw. Fourteen girls covered the beach playing volleyball, sunbathing, splashing each other in the shallow water, cooking, eating, and laughing. All Wearing swimsuits hat varied from bikinis to one pieces to ripped shorts and a bikini top.**_

"_**Wow." Everyone said in unison except for one particular member, Hidan. He was backing away back to the hotel with a worried look in his eye.**_

"_**Awww how cute Hidan's shy." Ducarum teased pushing Hidan back into the clearing.**_

"_**Th…that's not what I'm getting out of here for." Hidan stammered.**_

_**Moonlight leader Chimiri's P.O.V.**_

_**This was the best idea Yukino had ever had, a two-week vacation to Kilo Beach! Sochiro, Ladi, Anemone, Shala, and I were playing volleyball Ladi was the referee it was two-on-two me and Sochiro winning by two points.**_

"_**Time out! Time out!" Anemone yelled falling on her butt from exhaustion did I mention it was 105 to 107? I chukeled and looked around. Tola, Lilak, and Tantica were making and pigging out on hot dogs, Arasha and Rika were in the shallow water splashing and laughing so hard Rika swallowed some sea water and started coughing and laughing at the same time. Cado, Yukino, Yutico, and Lina were sunbathing by the water only to get a cooler of ice-cold water dumped on their now completely awake bodies.**_

"_**Hahahahahahahahah!!!!" everyone laughed as Yukino and Yutico ran after Arasha and Rika yelling, "YOU TWO ARE SOOOOOOOOO DEAD!!!" I felt another presence of chakra and analyzed it thinking 'HOLY CRAP!! IT'S HUGE!!!' I turned to see 14 men standing at the entrance of the beach and I recognized the man being pushed into the area, Hidan. My signature evil smirk graced my lips and I started toward them.**_

_**Sochiro whistled ant I felt the Moonlight members fallow behind me curious about what I was doing. I walk right past 5 of the men and stopped in front of Hidan grabbing his chin so he was at eye level with me. He looked confused and my evil smile got bigger. Then I did something no one saw coming I licked Hidan's cheek.**_

_**He fell backwards yelling, "UGH!!!" and I burst out laughing. "Chimiri that's not funny it's gross." He yelled still red faced and on his butt.**_

"_**Ha s-sorry hehehe I couldn't resist! Hahahahaha YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!!! IT WAS PRICLESS HAHAHAHA!!!!" I couldn't hold it any more I laughed so hard I started to cry!**_

"_**Chimiri!!! What on earth did you do that for?!" Shala asked coming toward me.**_

"_**I just couldn't resist It was to good an opportunity to pass up." I said wiping the tears out of my eyes and helping Hidan up.**_

"_**Ummmm……… Hidan do you know her?" a white haired boy with glasses asked.**_

"_**Unfortunately." He sighed and I pushed him back on his butt.**_

"_**Just 'Cause your five minutes older than me don't think you can act all superior and all that other crap. I'm the leader of the Moonlight now so you better watch it Hidan I'm not the same little pushover I was before. So you'd better be glad I'm going easy on you…" I set my eyes into full glare mode and finished, "Nii-san."**_

"_**NII-SAN?!" all the boys and girls screamed all at once.**_

"_**Yep girls this is my twin brother Hidan Remicean. The biggest pain in the butt I've ever had to deal with. Feel free to annoy." I said turning back to the beach saying, "Tola your hotdogs are burning…"**_

"_**OH CRAP!!!" Tola, Lilak, and Tantica yelled. **_

"… _**Rika your surf board is going on a trip out to sea…"**_

"_**AH! MY NEW BOARD!!!!" Rika yelled grabbing Arasha and running into the water, tripping a few times on the way.**_

"… _**Sunbathing people your stuff is still wet and it's your turn to do the laundry anyways…"**_

"_**Crap thanks Chimiri. But laundry is gonna have to wait 'till I kill the two that dumped the water in the first place." Yutico said really pissed and dragging Yukino, Lina, and Cado with her.**_

"… _**And girls." I smacked Anemone on the back of the head with the volleyball and Ladi yelled, "**__Whistle __**penalty on Chimiri's side, Chimiri's team 107 Anemone's team 105, Shala serves, and play ball!" Ladi yelled transporting to herself to the ref's chair.**_


End file.
